coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Ken Blakeson
Ken Blakeson had three spells on the Coronation Street writing team, the first from July 1989 to December 1994, then from March 1997 to June 2000, and finally from April 2002 to June 2004 contributing 123 scripts in total, one of them co-written with Jan McVerry. He has also written for Emmerdale, September Song, The Royal and The Ruth Rendell Mysteries. Episodes written by Ken Blakeson 1980s 1989 (5 episodes) *Episode 2957 (31st July 1989) *Episode 2964 (23rd August 1989) *Episode 2973 (25th September 1989) *Episode 2983 (25th October 1989) *Episode 3011 (29th December 1989) 1990s 1990 (13 episodes) *Episode 3023 (26th January 1990) *Episode 3050 (30th March 1990) *Episode 3055 (11th April 1990) *Episode 3069 (14th May 1990) *Episode 3084 (20th June 1990) *Episode 3091 (6th July 1990) *Episode 3103 (3rd August 1990) *Episode 3110 (20th August 1990) *Episode 3117 (5th September 1990) *Episode 3126 (26th September 1990) *Episode 3138 (24th October 1990) *Episode 3148 (16th November 1990) *Episode 3168 (31st December 1990) 1991 (11 episodes) *Episode 3178 (23rd January 1991) *Episode 3182 (1st February 1991) *Episode 3201 (18th March 1991) *Episode 3209 (5th April 1991) *Episode 3222 (6th May 1991) *Episode 3232 (29th May 1991) *Episode 3251 (12th July 1991) *Episode 3266 (16th August 1991) *Episode 3277 (11th September 1991) *Episode 3315 (9th December 1991) *Episode 3324 (27th December 1991) 1992 (10 episodes) *Episode 3331 (13th January 1992) *Episode 3341 (5th February 1992) *Episode 3362 (25th March 1992) *Episode 3368 (8th April 1992) *Episode 3377 (29th April 1992) *Episode 3405 (3rd July 1992) *Episode 3418 (31st July 1992) *Episode 3436 (11th September 1992) *Episode 3451 (16th October 1992) *Episode 3463 (13th November 1992) 1993 (12 episodes) *Episode 3500 (8th February 1993) *Episode 3503 (15th February 1993) *Episode 3518 (22nd March 1993) *Episode 3522 (31st March 1993) *Episode 3532 (23rd April 1993) *Episode 3547 (28th May 1993) *Episode 3564 (7th July 1993) *Episode 3571 (23rd July 1993) *Episode 3607 (15th October 1993) *Episode 3616 (5th November 1993) *Episode 3630 (8th December 1993) *Episode 3639 (29th December 1993) 1994 (4 episodes) *Episode 3693 (2nd May 1994) *Episode 3705 (30th May 1994) *Episode 3777 (14th November 1994) *Episode 3787 (7th December 1994) 1997 (16 episodes) *Episode 4153 (3rd March 1997) *Episode 4172 (6th April 1997) *Episode 4178 (16th April 1997) *Episode 4189 (5th May 1997) *Episode 4196 (18th May 1997) *Episode 4201 (26th May 1997) *Episode 4215 (20th June 1997) *Episode 4217 (23rd June 1997) *Episode 4230 (16th July 1997) *Episode 4245 (11th August 1997) *Episode 4249 (18th August 1997) *Episode 4273 (29th September 1997) *Episode 4286 (22nd October 1997) *Episode 4294 (5th November 1997) *Episode 4300 (16th November 1997) *Episode 4317 (15th December 1997) 1998 (6 episodes) *Episode 4402 (13th May 1998) *Episode 4421 (15th June 1998) *Episode 4444 (26th July 1998) *Episode 4451 (7th August 1998) *Episode 4475 (18th September 1998) *Episode 4495 (23rd October 1998) 1999 (13 episodes) *Episode 4559 (12th February 1999) *Episode 4560 (14th February 1999) *Episode 4570 (3rd March 1999) *Episode 4585 (29th March 1999) *Episode 4606 (5th May 1999) *Episode 4612 (16th May 1999) *Episode 4633 (21st June 1999) *Episode 4661 (9th August 1999) *Episode 4682 (15th September 1999) *Episode 4708 (31st October 1999) *Episode 4714 (10th November 1999) *Episode 4724 (28th November 1999) *Episode 4734 (15th December 1999) 2000s 2000 (6 episodes) *Episode 4757 (23rd January 2000) *Episode 4763 (2nd February 2000) *Episode 4772 (18th February 2000) *Episode 4815 (3rd May 2000) *Episode 4820 (12th May 2000) *Episode 4848 (30th June 2000) 2002 (11 episodes) *Episode 5241 (1st April 2002) *Episode 5254 (22nd April 2002) *Episode 5264 (10th May 2002) *Episode 5286 (16th June 2002) *Episode 5297 (3rd July 2002) *Episode 5312 (31st July 2002) *Episode 5329 (30th August 2002) *Episode 5350 (30th September 2002) *Episode 5351 (30th September 2002) *Episode 5358 (11th October 2002) *Episode 5380 (11th November 2002) 2003 (9 episodes) *Episode 5421 (17th January 2003) *Episode 5446 (23rd February 2003) *Episode 5458 (10th March 2003) *Episode 5479 (9th April 2003) *Episode 5494 (30th April 2003) *Episode 5509 (21st May 2003) *Episode 5518 (2nd June 2003) *Episode 5622 (10th November 2003) *Episode 5631 (23rd November 2003) 2004 (7 episodes) *Episode 5672 (19th January 2004) *Episode 5686 (6th February 2004) *Episode 5706 (5th March 2004) *Episode 5718 (22nd March 2004) *Episode 5751 (5th May 2004) *Episode 5759 (17th May 2004) *Episode 5788 (28th June 2004) Category:Coronation Street writers